


【Distraction】分心之人

by DrarrySinful, Estel9981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 一次完结, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 幽默
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarrySinful/pseuds/DrarrySinful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel9981/pseuds/Estel9981
Summary: Harry和Draco总是关注彼此，若他们同时开始思考原因时会发生什么？一章完结。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to DrarrySinful who authorizes me to translate this article.  
> 感谢DrarrySinful授权予我翻译这篇文章  
> The original English version is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5569435  
> 原文地址链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5569435

“Draco，嘿，Draco。”Pansy伸手在Draco面前挥了挥，他猛地转过头望向她，把视线从某个刚走进大厅的格兰芬多身上移开。  
　　“Oh！你想干嘛Pansy？”  
　　Pansy朝他挑起眉：“在Potter进来前，你好像正在说些什么？”  
　　Draco给了Pansy一个难以置信的表情：“不，我已经说完了。这事跟Potter没关系。”  
　　没过多久他便再次陷入沉思，他皱着眉看着吃了一半的食物，摇摇头抱怨一声继续他的早饭。凭什么近来Potter老是彻彻底底地占据他的注意力？他们很早很早就认识对方，但最近Draco开始越来越注意Potter，并且他认为Potter也跟他一样。事实上，有次Draco在长廊经过Potter身边，在他回头后发现Potter的眼神一直追随着他，直到Potter立马要撞到墙上。这引起了他朋友的一阵哄笑，表面上Draco立马加入嘲笑Potter的队列，但既然现在他想到这件事，事实好像是Draco听到Potter告诉他的朋友他没事时，他才松了口气。  
　　他为这个想法越发皱了皱眉。  
　　"Draco!"  
　　Draco猛地抬起头再度看向Pansy。Pansy呼了口气，指指已经空了的大厅。  
　　“梅林啊Draco！你最近到底怎么了？你该为我如此喜欢你而感到幸运，你害得我们两个都迟到了！停止接连不断的神游！”  
　　第一节变形课毫无疑问得跟格兰芬多一起上。Draco进入教室时只剩Potter后排的那个位子。在Draco坐下时Potter浑身一僵，尝试着保持端正的坐姿。但Draco一直盯着他的后脑勺，完全没听进McGonagall教授在讲什么。  
　　Draco对着Potter的后脑勺皱眉，感到一点点的沮丧，现在Potter甚至懒得用余光怒视他。  
　　于是他采取了任何成熟青年的办法。  
　　他踢了踢Potter的椅背。  
　　Potter只是猛地一动，然后抓紧他的羽毛笔。Draco再度踢了踢他的椅背。  
　　然后又一次。  
　　又一次。  
　　又一次。  
　　然后……  
　　Harry迅速站起然后猛地转过身。Draco只来得及停止进行到一半的踢椅背，并在他的脚被踩到前缩回桌子下。  
　　“你他妈可不可以停一停？！”Potter几乎用上了吼。  
　　Draco的表情转化成一个恰到好处的Malfoy假笑。  
　　“停什么Potter？我只是在听教授讲课。”  
　　Potter眯了眯眼：“踢我的椅子，你这臭雪貂。”  
　　Draco没意料到这历史感悠久的侮辱词汇，他也眯起眼站起身，以绝对的身高优势俯视Potter。  
　　“介意证明我有这么干吗？疤头。”他嗤笑。  
　　全场安静直到Potter背后的一个人清了清喉咙，他们纷纷望向麦格教授。  
　　“男孩们，如果你们两个搅乱我的课搅乱够了。”她看了看他们两个，表示这是个事实不容争议，“你们最好坐下来注意听讲。”  
　　他们慢慢坐下身。  
　　“两个各扣十分外加晚餐后禁闭，吃完饭后在这见我。”  
　　他们点点头，McGonagall在继续她的课程前赏了他们一记眼刀。  
　　————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
　　那天迟些时候，Harry在和Ron和Hermione穿过长廊时忍不住地抱怨。即使在感到有双眼睛盯着他的后脑勺的情况下，他仍费劲全力尝试着无视Malfoy在防御课上坐在他身后。他仍然因为Malfoy差点走着走着撞墙上。  
　　他停下来。不，才不是因为Malfoy，对不对？除了因Malfoy分心外，一定有更好的解释。他皱着眉沉思，没注意到Ron和Hermione异口同声的惊呼“小心Harry！”，直到即将撞上另一面墙。  
　　因为他在想Malfoy。  
　　去他的Malfoy。  
　　他站起身，嘟囔着他没事然后和他们一起去大厅吃午餐。如往常一般，他的眼睛扫视大厅，在看到Malfoy时坐下身。他只需要片刻就能找到那金色的头发。在他开始吃饭时，他发现Malfoy如往常一般，优雅的进餐方式，他拿起餐叉的样子，他举至得当的姿势，他苍白的皮肤，他严肃的表情，以及他明亮的银灰色眼睛。当他察觉到这意味着他的视线穿过了整个大厅落在Malfoy的眼睛上时，他浑身一僵。  
　　他在盯着Malfoy看。  
　　Malfoy也在盯着他看。  
　　"Harry!"  
　　Harry 慌乱中几乎弄洒了他本来要喝的南瓜汁，他的视线从那双明亮的灰眼睛上转向Hermione  
　　“你在干什么？她斥责道，”你难道没看到吗？RomildaVane刚刚往你的南瓜汁里放了点东西!"  
　　Harry无意识地松掉手中的饮料，他的裤子因此遭殃。  
　　在他看到Romilda脸上失落的神情时脸色微微涨红，然后因Draco脸上流露出的一丝幸灾乐祸而站起身，疾速离开大厅，确保能在下一节课前换好裤子。  
　　下一堂课他依旧略微迟了，但由于这是关于Hufflepuffs的魔法历史学，他并不在乎，并且Binns教授在他走进来时依旧在看他的教案压根没理他。他锁在乎的是在他桌面上的一打纸条，相反与置身事外，Ron悄悄地坐到他旁边。Harry叹了口气然后坐下，打开第一张。  
　　“我爱你HARRYPOTTER! 我——”  
　　他抱怨着合上，然后打开更多张。  
　　“我爱你HARRY——”  
　　“我爱——”  
　　“我——”  
　　他开始怒视那些纸条，烧掉了所有他桌上的纸条，故意环顾四周看着那些失望的面孔，用手肘碰了碰Ron的肋骨，直到两个人因扰乱课堂被Hermione拍了脑袋。  
　　接下来Harry的课程如往常一般进行，他进入班级，打开桌上一叠的信纸确定它们是否是求爱信，然后烧掉那些求爱信。  
　　当他终于与Gryffindor（Griffindor）共进晚餐时，他的心情已在低谷。Ron在他旁边坐下，Hermione同情的注视，然而并没有什么用。  
　　"嘿Harry!"  
　　房间里一堆女孩再一次围涌上来，问他为什么他不读他们的信，她们试图亲手把信交给他，试图与他分享她们的糖果（很可能下了迷情剂），她们甚至为抢夺他的南瓜汁而打了起来。Harry用头撞了撞桌子，怒视着所有女孩，他的南瓜汁因女孩们的争夺而四溅时他愤怒地喊出声：“看在梅林的份上！我他妈是个同性恋行了吗？让我一个人待在！”  
　　“我他妈是个同性恋！”  
　　当Draco听到Gryffindor的黄金男孩喊出这些话时他的眉毛直逼发际线。在紧接而来死一般的寂静中，他感到胸间起了一丝希望。"I'mbloodygay!"  
　　然而当他的理智再度回归时，他立马抑制住这种想法。他到底被什么咒语击中了才会因Potter喊的话而心生希望？因为有了可以取笑Potter的新资源？这听上去不太对。  
　　Draco朝Potter的方向看了一眼。傻不拉几的Gryffindor让他想到一个Malfoy不应当考虑这些奇怪的事情。他是一个纯血继承人，一出生就注定要娶另一个纯血家庭的女儿。并且他确定一定以及肯定他不会为Potter而弯。或者说不为任何人而弯，尤其不为Potter弯。  
　　Draco看着Potter 站起身，在女孩们失望的注视下风一般地出了大厅。在他发现有一些男孩充满希望时，他有了一丝嫉妒。不，不应该是嫉妒。是一种在烦恼之外的强烈情感。 他又皱了皱眉然后站起身，意识到他最好还是去禁闭室，否则他得面对一个发火的McGonagal.  
　　他拖着脚步进了McGonagal的办公室, 尽力松开眉回到标准的Malfoy 面具时，同时避免他露出对Potter有这种感觉的疑惑。他终于在打开门与Potter待在禁闭室时调整回了他的表情。  
　　气氛中的紧张不言而喻，就像HarryPotter和DracoMalfoy在McGonagal课上一样。她已经逼着他们坐到一起，宣告他们需要求同存异，学会如何做一个得体的绅士。他们正沉默地坐着，试图专注批改Hufflepuff 和Ravenclaw 的考卷而不看彼此。  
　　有那么一会儿，Draco 看到Harry在边咬羽毛笔边对比McGonagal's的笔记。Draco的面具随微微涨红的脸而破碎，然后他用力摇摇头再度戴上面具。  
　　以眼角的余光，Harry望向Draco，只看到他那个金发少年正在优雅而有节奏地敲击着桌面。Malfoy面具的唯一破绽之处便在他的眉毛比以往更皱。Harry意识到他如此近距离地观察Malfoy时红了耳尖。  
　　在Harry转回头看他的纸时，,Draco突然转过头于是他们来了个四目相对。  
　　他们两个都吓了一跳，越发红了脸僵着盯着对方。  
　　“Um..."Harry想说话，而Draco同时开口, "我..."  
　　异口同声彻底吓到他们，他们继续将注意力转移到试卷上，除了时不时偷瞄对方几秒，在完成任务之前两个人都没敢再抬起头。他们没遗漏一张卷子，在McGonagal放他们回去睡觉时，他们冲回了自己的公共休息室。  
　　———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
　　“他一直在盯着我！为什么他一直盯着我？为什么我一直盯着他？！”Harry边向Griffindor塔跑，脑海不断重复着这个问题。他向胖夫人念出通行口令后，径直掠过公共休息室进入卧室，无视Ron和Hermione在后边叫他的名字。实际上他几乎没听到他们在叫他，他太过于沉溺自己的思考当中。  
　　他跃上床，躺了一小会儿便弹坐起开始攻击他的枕头，边揍边把它想象成Malfoy的脸。  
　　“为什么，我，不能，把，你，想象成Malfoy？”他控诉着打着他的枕头。突然他在枕头间想象到Malfoy的脸，他的手欲打而僵。他盯着他的枕头看了一会儿然后烦恼着叫着把它抓起来丢下床，他先把脸，紧接着是四肢扎进床上，朝着被褥宣泄不满。  
　　“Harry…？”Ron站在门口温和地说，“伙计？”  
　　Harry一动不动，只是面向他的被子喃喃着不成段的听起来有些像“什么”的回答。  
　　“是否有个理由能解释为什么你不断揍你的枕头还把它拿来砸我？”Ron问道，他的眉毛快碰到他的发际线。  
　　Harry转过头，用手遮住嘴和一只眼睛：“我不是很舒服。”  
　　Ron只能慢慢点点头然后将枕头轻扔回Harry的床上，以便他之后能恢复正常，通过拉上床帘让他疯狂的伙计自行冷静的方式。Ron刚躺下，Harry便拉起床帘，抓过枕头躺在上面，但过了很久才能入睡。  
　　第二天的下午，Draco正和Griffindor们一起上魔药课，如此受天眷顾地与Potter隔着一个教室的距离。他告诉自己这是因为他再也不想离那个黑发男孩那么近，但眼神却依旧游走到Potter身上。  
　　他又这么干。  
　　在看魔药指导录时吸咬着他的羽毛笔。.  
　　Draco在意识到他差点要把没剥皮的无花果扔进药炉时吓到自己。他猛地摇摇头以强迫自己集中注意力，把无花果剥皮并放进药炉。在他开始搅动时，他的心思开始游走，他的眼睛亦如是。  
　　Potter现在正专心致志地拧着眉切他的毛虫。他尝试着确保每片大小相同，刀刃却不断颤抖。Draco边看边露出坏笑，Potter在斗胆尝试魔药学时是如此可爱。  
　　因此想法，Draco眨了眨眼然后没拿住他的毛毛虫，那整只，掉入他的药炉。  
　　然后，炸了。  
　　在他从地上爬起时，Snape正站在他旁边，一脸严肃。不论有着教父关系与否，Severus教授无法容忍任何药炉在他的课上炸开。  
　　“Malfoy先生，”Snape低头看他，“这堂课结束后你将留下来清理一切你造成的混乱。”  
　　说完他看向其余学生：“其余人，下课。出去。”  
　　没有人对此有所质疑并迅速离开了教室。Draco松口气，至少Snape依旧遵循他的原则——不扣Slyterin的分。他将自己清理干净。等Snape前往办公室备下一节课后开始打扫。  
　　感谢在此之前他所学过的一些清洁咒，使得这场打扫没有耗费他太多时间。他拿起包，同时注意到另一个属于Griffindor的包在他们匆匆离去时被遗留下来。极有可能是Longbottom，Draco讥笑着打开门准备离开。  
　　他径直撞到一个坚实的人然后倒在地，那黑头发的家伙直接摔到他身上。Draco张开嘴准备诅咒对方，然后意识到他正在透过一副圆框眼睛盯着明亮的绿眼睛。  
　　“Potter.”  
　　“Malfoy?”  
　　“你这是要——?”  
　　“我的包--”  
　　他们异口同声，Potter指向放置在Gryffindor一边那个留下书包的手指回答了Draco的问题。  
　　“难道你……不打算动吗？”  
　　这个问题逼得Draco转头面向Potter，Draco怀疑Potter脸上震惊而疑惑的表情与他此时脸上的表情无差。  
　　“你压着我的时候，不，Potter…”那些从他口中冒出向来是诅咒的话语，在真正说出来时比他的打算轻柔太多，“你动。”  
　　即使他如此说，Draco感觉想靠近，而不是移开。当然了如果他真的这么做的话他的理智会朝他尖叫。  
　　Potter动了动，但并非移开，他开始靠近，Draco随着他的行为。  
　　他们的嘴唇现在只有毫米之距，他们的皮肤贴得如此之近，Draco可以感到Potter皮肤的热度。  
　　Snape办公室的门猛地打开，Potter立马从他身上翻下，并在Draco几乎没来得及眨眼时便已站起身。  
　　"Malfoy先生,你在做什——Potter，你在这做什么？Malfoy先生又为什么会在地上？”Snape已经开始审视Potter，Draco看见他一脸“我要开始扣Gryffindor分”的表情。  
　　“我们只是撞到了彼此，教授。”  
　　听到Draco的回答Snape和Potter都给了他一个古怪的表情，而后Snape又怀疑地看向Potter：“是真的吗，Potter先生？”  
　　Potter点点头然后拿起他的包：“我只是回来拿这个，教授。Malfoy正要离开时我没看见他。”  
　　Snape只是缓慢地点了下头告诉他们快去上各自的课，然后把他们两个赶出教室以便他能开始下一节课。  
　　一个星期过去了而Harry几乎没感到时间的流逝，他不断回想在魔药课教室发生的事。  
　　到底发生了什么？  
　　好像是，他摔在Malfoy身上，并在那双银色的眼睛里看见了惊讶和真实的情感。他的大脑停止工作。他当时试图……是本能导致他倾近Malfoy，还是别的什么？  
　　他们本来有没有可能……亲上去？  
　　比之为此感到不安，好像他确实应该这么想才对，他感到心轻轻一跳。  
　　好吧那么绝不是本能。  
　　是他的心。他的心想让他去吻Malfoy。  
　　Malfoy当时也朝他靠近。  
　　Harry花费了很多天尝试着去搞清楚Malfoy的反应才得到确切的答案，是的他就是靠近了。即使是他自己，也靠近了。  
　　“Harry...”  
　　所以如果Snape没有进来,他们本来会亲上。  
　　“Harry。”  
　　他们本来绝对会亲上。他会觉得这没事吗？或许有可能。他应该觉得这没事吗？或许不应该。  
　　“Harry！”  
　　Harry及时地抬起头，看见了马上将撞上的一堵墙。他紧张地为不可避免的后果做好了准备。  
　　什么也没有发生。  
　　Harry突然发现他被一个人拽回教室，使他避免了被墙撞到。  
　　“你和那墙有什么仇什么怨，Potter?”  
　　一听到这绝对不会弄错的拉长音，Harry意识到了是谁拉了他一把。他转身，很快遗失了说话的能力。Malfoy在丢了个锁门咒时看上去也有些焦躁不安。Harry不太确定他是否该逃。鉴于Malfoy的表情。  
　　“Malfoy...?”Harry尝试开口。  
　　Malfoy猝然抬头看他“为什么哪里都有你?”  
　　Harry有点懵地眨眼：“什么？”  
　　“每次我一抬头，我就看见你那蠢死的头发或者你那蠢死的眼镜。好几个星期我都没法把你从我脑袋里赶出去！”  
　　意识到Malfoy在和他说什么后，Harry感觉他的脸颊开始升温：“我也是…”  
　　他偷瞥一眼Malfoy，发现对方再一次一脸震惊。  
　　“我是指…你知道…想到你…”Harry在心里踹自己，鉴于这话听上去糟糕透顶。  
　　Malfoy把手指插入发间,然后漫不经心地把它们理回完美的位置。这是Harry第一次看到Malfoy处于迷失状态。  
　　在Malfoy转身的时候Harry发出一声轻笑，听起来几乎称得上歇斯底里。如果他的解读正确，他完全不知道怎么解决这种情况。突然之间他没法停止把言语宣泄而出：“我是指，你到底在讲什么？我们不可能对彼此产生好感？你不可能喜欢我。”  
　　Harry知道他的声音听上去十分挑衅，但他的脸上满是希望。一丝微弱的希望，希望Malfoy会看穿他的自尊然后反驳他。  
　　Malfoy猛地转身然后抓住他的肩膀，他的Malfoy面具彻底掉落。  
　　“这就是你想的，是不是！我不可能喜欢你！”Harry心跳激烈但Malfoy还没说完，“去你的Potter！我不可能喜欢上你因为从我们相遇那天起我就没从对你的喜欢中挣脱出来过！*”  
　　然后Harry感到Malfoy的嘴唇撞上他的。在他们争夺主导权时，舌齿之间电光火石，在他们分开前没有一方有所退让。Harry喘息着抬头看Malfoy和他乱了的校服。  
　　“现在怎样，Malfoy?”  
　　Malfoy假笑：“或许开始称呼彼此的姓。”  
　　“噢，你有姓啊？”  
　　“无耻。”  
　　“混蛋。”  
　　“Draco。”  
　　“Harry。”  
　　——————————————————————————————————————全文完—————————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
